


Benefits of Insomnia

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: Mao always goes to bed before Ritsu. Consistently, actually, and he's always out of bed before Ritsu wakes up.It gives them less'alone time'.Though, maybe Mao could take advantage of it?
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Benefits of Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> hello so a few kind of important notes?  
> ritsu is trans in this fic! (i, the author, am also trans.)  
> i use feminine terms for ritsus genitals (pussy + clit) so if that makes u uncomfortable please leave!!
> 
> ok. thats it. enjoy readinggggg

Mao crawls into bed hours after Ritsu. The duvet is noticeably cold, a side-effect from Ritsu’s constant low body temperature, so he shudders when he crawls next to Ritsu. He wraps his arm around him, pulling him flush against his stomach.   
  
Honestly, Mao can’t tell if Ritsu went to bed at a normal time and it’s now extremely late, or if Ritsu went to bed extremely early and it’s now a later time. It’s probably the first option - Ritsu’s been trying to stay awake later so he can crawl into bed with Mao, something Mao finds both endearing and worrisome. Mao can deal with a few all-nighters, but with Ritsu’s health? He needs to rest.   
  
Ritsu makes a soft noise as Mao’s hands trail around his waist, running his fingers up his skin. It’s been a long time since he and Ritsu have done anything, but now is a bad time to get such thoughts. There’s no harm in feeling and looking, though, right?   
  
His skin is smooth on his hips, a skeletal figure bored into Mao’s memory. Mao’s hands trail up further, to his ribs, running his fingers down the ridges of the bones. The fabric of Ritsu’s shirt rubs against the back of Mao’s hand, keeping his grip on Ritsu’s ribs.   
  
Ah. Well, that certainly made him more worked up, didn’t it?   
  
Ritsu’s back pressed against Mao’s chest causes contact in multiple locations. Most noticeably, down below. Not their legs intertwined together, Ritsu instinctively curls into Mao’s warmth, but instead fabric tightening around Mao’s crotch as Ritsu’s ass perfectly sits against it.   
  
To be honest, Mao could just go to the bathroom and deal with the problem and ignore all of this. It’d be a lot more convenient, rather than dealing with a wet dream or these funny feelings. He's done stuff to Ritsu when he’s slept before, he’s allowed to. Should he take Ritsu up on that offer again? Something about it - getting both of them off while Ritsu sleeps is something both of them find appealing.   
  
Mao has woken Ritsu up when he’s been in a mood like this, and he gets scolded by Ritsu for being so goddamn horny and waking Ritsu up just for that. The first time that happened, that was the time Ritsu gave Mao consent to do whatever he wants when he’s sleeping. Just clean him up.    
  
He holds his breath when he pushes Ritsu off him, laying on his stomach and the noise he makes is akin to when he grabs Ritsu’s ass to get his attention. Confused, but ready to get into Mao’s antics.   
  
Pulling Ritsu’s shirt off his shoulders, Mao trails kisses down Ritsu’s neck and his shoulders. He’s wearing Mao’s shirt, or, more accurately, he  _ was _ wearing Mao’s shirt. A strange swell of pride appears in Mao’s chest as he sees Ritsu  _ not binding when sleeping _ . The amount of times Mao has had to pull Ritsu out of bed while he was sleeping to make him take off his binder is ridiculous. He guesses Ritsu just was exhausted and didn’t want to deal with Mao waking him up.   
  
There’s still hickeys from a makeout session gone south on Ritsu’s neck. Mao sucks on it again, hearing Ritsu’s noises from it. It’s softer than how Ritsu normally makes noises, and he doesn’t have to deal with Ritsu’s bratting, kicking at him and calling him names.   
  
His knee instinctively moves between Ritsu’s legs, and the more he moves his mouth, the more Ritsu grinds against him. Soaked already, it’s a little sticky in the gap it makes. He hopes Ritsu can feel good in his sleep.   
  
Mao’s dick is straining hard against his boxers, grinding against Ritsu and he finally moves away from the spot on his neck. It’s kind of embarrassing to see how much he got into it, just sucking Ritsu’s neck while he sleeps and grinding hard against him.   
  
He pulls down his own underwear, cock finally free from the fabric. Mao breathes a sigh of relief at it, precum already dripping down from the tip. Ritsu gasps as his hips grinding against Mao’s knees hits a good spot, and Mao decides to turn it up a notch. His hips are too stuttery for Ritsu to cum - he needs to get a proper angle on it.   
  
Instead, Mao runs his fingers down the folds of Ritsu’s pussy through his boxers, thumbing at his clit and listening to the soft sighs and moans Ritsu makes in response. This is how Mao normally overstimulates him, making him cum with his hands and then fucking him until he cries out for Mao to keep thrusting into him, just like that.   
  
Should he go all the way and fuck Ritsu when he’s sleeping? He’s never done that - never actually penetrated Ritsu while he’s unconscious. Something about it is thrilling.    
  
He won’t fuck Ritsu immediately, though. He kind of wants Ritsu to wake up now, so he can be overstimulated in exhaustion and Mao can listen to the kind of moans Ritsu only makes when he’s too tired to be a brat - the raw, needy, messy moans Mao loves.    
  
But, judging by how exhausted Ritsu seems to be, maybe waking him up will make him more annoyed than horny and Mao will have to jerk off instead of get off on Ritsu.   
  
Mao enjoys listening to Ritsu’s quieter noises, but another idea comes into his mind. He hooks his thumbs around the waistband of Ritsu’s underwear, shimmying it down his thighs. Mao almost laughs, Ritsu’s already soaked. Not surprising, though, considering how much Mao has been stimulating him enough to get aroused but not enough for him to cum.   
  
Pressing his thumb against Ritsu’s clit, he runs his tongue up and down Ritsu’s folds, licking every weak spot Mao knows Ritsu has. Ritsu has more sweet spots then he does fingers, he claimed one time. The way Ritsu grinds perfectly against Mao’s mouth even when sleeping, it must be a talent. Or, Ritsu’s just good at cumming. Probably both.   
  
Another soft noise erupts from Ritsu’s mouth as Mao’s tongue thrusts in and out, feeling Ritsu’s juices trail down his chin. He thinks Ritsu is gonna cum soon, judging by his noises getting louder and how Mao moves his tongue harder, and rougher.   
  
Ritsu jumps suddenly, and moans, hard.    
  
He woke up, Mao realises, as Ritsu’s hands trail down to Mao’s hair, grasping on tight. Instead of fucking Ritsu with his tongue, he moves to suck hard on his clit, looking up to lock eyes with Ritsu.   
  
Disoriented and horny, Ritsu makes confused and willing noises as he grinds upwards to Mao’s mouth. He’s going to cum - Mao knows it. Ritsu’s going to cum, getting off when mostly asleep. Such a thing isn’t unspoken in their relationship, but the thought of Ritsu waking up the second before he cums is something Mao enjoys, a lot.   
  
Ritsu orgasms against Mao’s mouth, wailing and spasming as his body writhes in bliss. Mao moves away slowly, a faint line of spit between his tongue and Ritsu’s clit. He takes a while to recover, breathing deep as the fabric beneath his crotch, the bedding, is soaked.   
  
“What,” Ritsu heaves out, sitting up, “the  _ fuck _ .”   
Mao laughs at that. Good morning, Ritchan, how is he feeling? Ritsu kicks at Mao. Why is Mao so horny all the time!? He could’ve just jerked off and gone to sleep, but nooooo, he had to make Ritsu cum, too.   
  
What, is Ritsu mad? Mao teases him, like he always does. Ritsu looks away. He’s not upset, not really, but still! He’s going to have to clean up before he goes to sleep, and don’t even  _ mention _ that Mao is hard. Ritsu pokes at Mao’s boner, grinding against Ritsu’s thighs and Mao’s breath hitches at the slightest contact.   
  
Oh, Maakun really is horny, isn’t he? Ritsu pushes Mao onto his back, ignoring the wet patch on the bedding to sit on Mao’s thighs. Ritsu just woke up, and he wants to ride Mao? How does he even have the energy to do that? Mao knows Ritsu’s afterglow isn’t an energetic thing - if anything, Ritsu passes out a lot after they fuck, so how come he can do that?   
  
“Does Maakun not want me to ride his cock?” Ritsu asks, voice soft and teasing. He’ll just leave Mao to deal with it himself, if he doesn’t want Ritsu to do it. Mao immediately shakes his head, gripping Ritsu’s hips hard and keeping him there. Yeah, that’s what he thought, Ritsu teases.   
  
Ritsu moves his hips up suddenly, kissing the tip of Mao’s cock against his pussy and shuffling side-to-side. Does Maakun want Ritsu to ride him? Tell him again - he wants to listen to Mao’s perverted, dirty requests. The ones that make Ritsu’s breath hitch, the ones that Mao has to cover his lap when talking about them. Those filthy daydreams, Mao can say them at any other time but not now, hm?   
  
Mao’s grip on Ritsu’s hips get tighter as he forces Ritsu to sink down onto his cock. He growls out responses; if he wanted, he could make Ritsu beg for him. He could bend Ritsu over a desk and fuck him there and then whenever he wanted, and he’d end up still getting Ritsu to beg for him to fuck him.   
  
Ritsu makes a soft moan listening to Mao, hips bouncing on Mao’s dick elegantly as his thighs get a dull ache from movement. There’s a soft slapping noise whenever their pelvises meet, something which by itself shouldn’t turn Mao on so much, but it does. It’s hot. Ritsu’s hot, sucking Mao into him.   
  
Mao’s left hand trails down from Ritsu’s hip to press down, hard, on Ritsu’s clit and the soft whimpering noise Ritsu makes is music to Mao’s ears. His other hand moves to grab Ritsu’s ass with his palms, digging his nails in. Touching the spots Ritsu likes, the ero zones, it makes Ritsu moan louder.   
  
“Are you gonna cum,  _ Ritchan _ ?” He purrs, stopping his hand from rubbing Ritsu’s clit in circular motions and Ritsu groans in response. God, just let him cum again, Maakun. He’s not going to beg, if Ritsu wants to cum, he’s going to. Even if Mao says not to.   
  
The grip on Ritsu’s ass gets tighter as he pushes Ritsu down onto his back suddenly, fucking into him, hard. Ritsu can’t even wrap his legs around Mao as he gets pounded relentlessly. His moans go from soft and focused to loud and uncontrolled. He can’t even focus on saying words. Mao knows the sign when Ritsu’s about to cum, when he goes quiet, so he pulls out then.   
  
“Maakun,” Ritsu sobs out, Mao moving to jerk himself off over Ritsu slowly, precum dripping down onto his navel. Ritsu can’t even jerk off by himself, hands too numb to move. He needs to cum,  _ please _ .   
  
Oh, is he begging? Didn’t Ritsu say he wasn’t going to beg? Mao finds it cute - Ritsu’s really all bark and no bite, huh? He’ll let Ritsu cum if he does one thing. Just one thing. His cock presses against Ritsu’s entrance as he tells Ritsu what to do.   
  
Mao licks his lips, closing his eyes in thought as Ritsu shudders beneath him.    
  
“Tell me I own you?”   
  
Ritsu gets noticeably redder. What kind of request is that?! Maakun is a pervert, he’s filthy, but somehow Ritsu suddenly gets a lot more wet at the thought of being  _ owned _ by Mao. God, he used to think he was more dominant then Mao, but he guesses he’s been proven wrong time and time again.    
  
“You own me.”   
  
Mao thrusts his cock into Ritsu, grinding down hard as he slides the entirety of his dick into Ritsu. A strange noise trails out from Ritsu’s lips as he cums, a sob of Mao’s name as he writhes beneath him. Of course, Mao doesn’t last much longer.    
  
He cums inside of Ritsu, liquid trailing down Ritsu’s thighs as he twitches out the viscous liquid. It’s kind of gross, when Mao fills him up like that. Soft noises come from Ritsu’s mouth as Mao pulls out, a gasp as he finally disconnects from him.   
  
Ritsu immediately wriggles out from Mao, throwing a pillow at him. Asshole; making him say something like that…    
  
“You said it anyway, though,” Mao says, pulling Ritsu down to lay on top of him. Ritsu groans, kicking at Mao’s legs. Ah, wait, is Ritsu on birth control, or something? Of course Mao only gets second thoughts  _ after _ he finishes. But, yeah. He’s on stuff. Just remind him to take it tomorrow because god knows he’s gonna want to stay in bed.   
  
Sitting up, Ritsu gets his shirt on again. Mao kind of misses Ritsu being fully naked, but he can’t diss the sight he sees, Ritsu wearing nothing but Mao’s shirt as he flops down next to him.    
  
Mao questions if they should shower before they can sleep, but Ritsu groans in response. No. He’s tired. He wants to go to sleep. It’s kind of cute to see Ritsu so sluggish - Mao likes Ritsu in his afterglow, tired, affectionate and honest. Still, Ritsu has a point, Mao can barely feel his own legs.   
  
Before Mao can ask Ritsu anything else, he notices Ritsu has already dropped off. Not surprising. If anything, Mao’s impressed Ritsu can deal with his sexual antics, considering how hormonal Mao can get and how lethargic Ritsu is.    
  
He glances over to his phone - it’s 3am, or near it. There’s a lot to do tomorrow, and if he sleeps now, he’ll get around 5 hours sleep, so he should definitely get some sleep. Moving his arm up to rest on Ritsu’s head, as he wraps around him, he closes his eyes and is whisked away into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i have!! another maoritsu trans-ritsu (sfw) wip!! if u like trans ritsu . soon. itll be here soon  
> i went to NFSW as the first fic bc i find it easier to write NSFW so www
> 
> okay!! have a good day lads!! :D


End file.
